One More Night
by Ghostgirl43
Summary: El hacker y el peluquero deben de quedarse en Glitter una noche mientras los demás salen a hacer unas cosas. ¿Cómo se sobrellevarán hasta que Aoba y los restantes regresen? ¿Qué es lo que pasará después y cómo se desenvolverán? Entren y lean, KouNoi hard.


Summary: El hacker y el peluquero deben de quedarse en Glitter una noche mientras los demás salen a hacer unas cosas. ¿Cómo se sobrellevarán hasta que Aoba y los restantes regresen? ¿Qué es lo que pasará? Entren y lean, KouNoi hard.

…

¿Y qué es lo que se supone que nosotros hagamos?- Preguntó Koujaku, quien ahora se encontraba con el hacker rubio. Nada más y menos que Noiz.

-Tal vez… ¡Llevarse bien!- Contestó Aoba, elevando la voz.

El peluquero resopló, indignado. Realmente odiaba la idea de estar tan sólo cerca de la presencia del ojiverde.

El de cabello blondo sólo se limitaba a ver desde lo lejos.

-Tsk. Yo no pienso quedarme con el viejo.- Añadió Noiz, acercándose a los otros dos.

-Bien, bien. ¿Pueden por lo menos no matarse hasta que lleguemos?- Inquirió el peliazul con nerviosismo.

Ambos, Koujaku y Noiz se miraron, destilando odio cada uno, seguido de un asentimiento de cada uno de éstos.

Con una sonrisa, Aoba se dirigió con Clear y Mink, quienes lo esperaban hace buen rato.

Sólo se escuchó un "adiós" y la puerta cerrándose con llave. Ahora sí era definitivo. Los habían dejado solos y sin posibilidades de salir.

Koujaku dejó salir un suspiro que rompió de inmediato el silencio entre los dos.

-¿Hmm…?- Inquirió el de ojos verdes, quien ahora estaba sentado en el sofá, jugueteando con uno de sus usagimodokis.

-Mira… Noiz.- Comenzó el azabache, que miraba con desagrado al chico. -Será mejor que no me saques de mis casillas. O te irá muy mal…

Antes de que el ojirubí pudiese terminar, un resoplido salió de la boca del hacker.

-Realmente eres una persona muy desagradable, viejo.

Koujaku lo miró, molesto.

-¡Mira quién lo dice!- Exclamó el samurái, sintiendo cómo una vena estaba a punto de reventar en su frente.

-Me viene valiendo.- El tono de voz del oxigenado era calmado, con diferencia del de pelo carbón, que era más bien alterado.

-Además no soy viejo.- Agregó el otro, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por lo menos para mí sí.

Así continuaron los insultos por varios minutos, hasta que Noiz se incorporó quedando frente a frente del de ojos carmesíes.

-… Qué?- Preguntó Koujaku, obteniendo un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

-Te sonrojaste, viejo.

Las palabras del blondo lo golpearon fuertemente que sus rubores se subieron hasta sus orejas.

-Te ves lindo.

-¡Deja de decir idioteces!- Gritó el de pelo oscuro, avergonzado hasta más no poder.

-Sólo digo lo que siento.- Con eso, Noiz tomó su mentón, acercándolo más a él, sintiendo sus respiraciones, cómo se agitaban gradualmente.

-N-Noiz…- Masculló el de rojo, colocando sus manos en los hombros del contrario.

-Sólo calla.- Poco a poco sintió cómo sus labios se tocaban suavemente, demasiado gentil para el estilo del hacker.

-Mmmnh… Haah…- Ligeros gemidos salieron de la boca de ambos, enroscando sus lenguas en un baile hipnótico.

Los brazos de Noiz se enroscaron en la cintura de Koujaku, sujetando firme; mientras los de éste último se forjaban a los hombros y cuello del de verde.

El rubio se separó del beso y se sentó en el sofá, mirando al azabache con picardía.

-Ven…

Koujaku, involuntariamente acudió a su llamado, sentándose a un lado, colocando una mano en el pecho de Noiz.

-La noche es nuestra…- Noiz jaló a Koujaku hasta que quedó encima de él, recostados en el sillón.

-Haa… Noiz…- El de arriba le miró lleno de lujuria, recorriendo sus dedos por todo su pecho.

En un movimiento rápido, el de rojo tiró del otro para dejarlo arriba de él.

-¿Q-Qué haces…?- Preguntó nervioso, mirándole con sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Dijiste que la noche es sólo nuestra, además el que inició fuiste tú.- Contestó con picardía Koujaku, quien se moría de nervios y vergüenza en sus adentros.

Noiz se quedó sin palabras. Era cierto, él había iniciado, pero nunca pensó que Koujaku le seguiría el "juego".

Lentamente las manos del mayor se colaron por la playera del menor, dándole escalofríos por el fino tacto del de ojos rubíes.

-Ahh…- Un ligero gemido se le escapó de la boca, haciendo que su cara ardiese, tratando de quitar las manos ajenas de su estómago.

-¿Noiz?- Preguntó el azabache con una media sonrisa, quien ahora lo obligaba a retirarse de la ropa de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

El hacker hizo caso, quedándose sólo con sus pantalones puestos, y su semblante quemándose de la vergüenza.

-No me mires así, viejo- Apartó la mirada, completamente apenado al ver cómo Koujaku admiraba su cuerpo semi-desnudo.

-No puedo, posees un maravilloso cuerpo, mocoso.- Se defendió el pelinegro, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Noiz no podía hacer nada. _Él realmente deseaba este momento._ Hacía tiempo que sentía algo por Koujaku desde que Aoba dijo que amaba a Clear. Fue como un golpe a sus sentimientos, pero poco a poco fue rellenado por el de ojos rubíes. Y el que Koujaku haya aceptado el beso fue como un gran alivio para su alma.

… Koujaku se levantó poco para besar el vientre del rubio, depositando pequeños besos hasta subir a su rostro.

-Noiz… No sé si es muy rápido, eh, tú sabes, ¿no?- Comenzó a recitar el mayor con nervios -Bueno, espero y no lo tomes a mal, ¿sabes? Pues, eh… Me-gustas-desde-hace-tiempo...Yo-te-amo.- Soltó eso último de golpe, que dejó al chico completamente atónito.

El azabache bajó la mirada pero no retiró sus manos del estómago de Noiz.

Noiz colocó una de sus manos en el rostro de Koujaku, si expresión y le dio un beso profundo.

-Koujaku…- Susurró su nombre, lamió sus labios y bajó su mano hasta el vientre del contrario.

-Yo también te amo.- Con eso, pasó su lengua por su oreja, proporcionándole escalofríos al mayor, bajando a su cuello, masajeando y lamiendo con lentitud, tratando de _prenderlo._

-N-Noiz…!- Gimió su nombre, pasando sus manos por su espalda, acariciándola. Se sorprendió completamente al oír eso.

El hacker deslizó su mano por la entrepierna del peluquero, que ya tenía una gran erección. Desabrochó su pantalón y expuso su intimidad.

-…!- Koujaku soltó un suspiro, abrazando más fuerte a Noiz, quien comenzaba lentamente a masajear su miembro erecto.

Lo imitó, tomando el del rubio, que estaba en las mismas condiciones, provocando suspiros de placer por parte del otro.

Así, ambos continuaban su trabajo hasta el clímax, llenando el cuarto con gemidos y sonidos pegajosos.

El primero en venirse fue Koujaku. Manchando completamente a Noiz. Para complementar con el líquido seminal del blondo que salió disparado poco después.

-Koujaku…- El ojiverde le tomó por los hombros hasta dejarlo completamente recostado.

Se acomodó y progresivamente el miembro del azabache fue insertándose en Noiz.

-¡Ahhhn…! ¡Koujaku…!- La espalda del rubio se arqueó al sentir cómo abrían sus interiores.

El ojirubí soltó el aire de manera escandalosa, y con sus caderas comenzó a penetrar al menor, sin problemas, ya que la eyaculación anterior funcionó como lubricante.

Colocó sus manos en sus caderas, masajeando, mientras se movía poco a poco.

-K-Koujaku…- El rostro de Noiz ahora estaba completamente en llamas, nunca había sentido esa sensación de placer, que pequeñas lágrimas se formaron y bajaron tras sus mejillas.

Las estocadas del mayor se hacían más y más profundas y rápidas, y los gemidos de Noiz se hacían más fuertes.

-¡Ahhh…! ¡Ahhh…! ¡Koujaku! ¡Rasgúñame!

El mayor pasó una de sus manos por su pecho y gentilmente masajeó uno de sus pezones. Con eso, el oxigenado gimió de placer. Atendió su llamado, y con la otra libre, comenzó a rasguñar su espalda, dejando hilos carmesíes.

-Ahhh! N-Noiz!- Una de las manos de Koujaku pasó hasta el miembro del blondo, el cual estaba completamente erecto y salía líquido pre-seminal de él para comenzar a masajearlo, justo como Noiz lo había hecho con el suyo.

El cuerpo del rubio comenzó a temblar, sentía cómo todos sus músculos se relajaban, dejando sus brazos en los hombros de Koujaku, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

En un grito, Noiz sintió cómo semen salía una segunda vez de su miembro ante los masajes del ojirubí.

-AHHHHHH!- Gritó el ojiesmeralda, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del otro.

Con eso, el azabache igualmente se vino, llenando sus interiores.

Koujaku tomó en manos el rostro de Noiz y lo miró con cariño, entonces se salió completamente de él.

El hacker soltó un respingo al notar que algo húmedo y cálido salía de sus interiores.

Rápidamente se separaron y Noiz se dirigió de inmediato a la bañera, con el semblante en llamas.

Koujaku sólo se acomodó la ropa y con un pequeño pañuelo se limpió completamente, arreglándose la ropa con una pizca de nervios y ansiedad.

-Koujaku! Noiz!- Se oyó abrir la puerta, entrando Aoba y los demás.

-Oi, Aoba.- Koujaku saludó, nervioso.

-¿Y Noiz?- Preguntó el ojiámbar.

-En la ducha.

-Así que se llevaron bien, eh?- Preguntó Aoba, con ansiedad.

Koujaku sólo rió y sonrió.

Lo que lo tenía feliz era que ese amor que manifestaron era correspondido y no había jugado con él. Ahora podían demostrarse el amor que quisieran y cuando quieran. Se amaban.


End file.
